1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits and more particularly to integrated circuits including resistor-based non-volatile memory circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a non-volatile memory circuit is used to store information. For example, a resistor-based non-volatile memory circuit uses unprogrammed and permanently programmed devices to represent different logic states. A sense amplifier may be used to determine the state of the non-volatile memory circuit, i.e., distinguish between the programmed and unprogrammed state of the device by sensing a resistance of the device. A high resistance corresponds to a logic ‘1’ and a low resistance corresponds to a logic ‘0.’ Exemplary devices used in non-volatile memory circuits include metal-fuses, polysilicon-fuses, MOS gate resistances, or other suitable devices.